Dark Levy
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Levy translates a job request...turning her into Dark Levy! She proceeds to insult and tease many of her nakama...what's going on? How can the spell be broken? A short one-shot based of a random idea. Very slight GaLe towards the end. Sorry about the suckish summary...rating due to slight suggestive themes.


**Dark Levy**

Fairy Tail's own special bookworm was very busy translating an ancient spell.

A strange job request, it asked, _"Translate the runes and speak it out loud."_

Levy, curious, had taken it upon herself to figure it out.

She had language books over the table at the guild, and was comparing it to the request.

Lucy, after yelling at Natsu for burning a book she was reading, glanced over Levy's shoulder. "Wow, what's this?"

"I don't know," Levy responded. "But I'm determined to figure it out."

Lucy nodded and joined Mira at the bar. Levy flipped a page in her book and compared it to the job request. She gasped happily and wrote it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. _"Esh ka loren ma le no!"_

Suddenly a dark laughter echoed in the guild, silencing everyone. They turned to see Levy enveloped in darkness and collapsing to the ground.

"Levy!" everyone shouted. Jet, Droy, Lucy and a few others crowded around her.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Ugh. I'm okay." she told them. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez Levy, don't scare us like that!" Jet exclaimed.

"Well I'm strong enough not to die like that, ya know." she said, glaring.

"I know," Jet said, confused. "But I was still worried-"

"Why do you two even hang around me?" she asked. "You don't have to act like I'm a princess."

Everyone is taken aback. Levy wasn't usually so blunt...

"Levy? Are you okay?" Droy asked.

"Yeah, I told you to stop treating me like a princess, sheesh. And I really think a diet would be good for you."

"R-Really? I though you didn't mind~"

"If you fall on a mission, it'll be hard for me and Jet to help you," Levy sighed. "Whatever." She got up and walked up to Mira.

"Can I have a milkshake?" she asked. Mira nodded and gave one to her. Levy downed it in a few gulps.

Now, the guild was nervous, considering the sweet Levy wasn't acting so sweet...

Cana looked at her between gulps. "Ya sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. But any more of that drinking and you'll get alcohol poisoning."

Cana recoiled. "You've never told me that before...?"

"Well maybe now that I am, you should listen."

A certain iron dragonslayer walked into the guild, seeing everyone stare at Levy. "What's goin' on?"

Levy snorted. "I'm surprised you care, walking in to the guild this late. You should come earlier, get to know the guild members instead of sulking at a random table."

"Okay, what the hell happened to Shrimp." Gajeel asked, flatly.

"We aren't sure...she collapsed and woke up like this." Lucy answered.

"I'm fine!" she shouted. "Now why don't you...go make out with Natsu or something!"

Lucy turned tomato red. "L-Levy! What do you mean by that?!"

"Or write in your novel. Geez," A few guild members snickered, while the others worried about her.

Lucy backed away, red faced, and ended up dealing with a certain fire mage who wanted to know what "making out" is, and why she doesn't want to do it.

Levy glanced around and saw Erza. "So where's Jellal, huh Erza?" Levy teased.

"Why should I know?" Erza asked flatly. She knew Levy was going to say something like that if she was acting like a Dark Levy.

"What, you guys aren't dating yet?" Levy asked with an audible gasp. "I'm astonished. It doesn't seem like you can stay away from each other."

Erza fought the blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," she deadpanned.

"Alright, alright." Levy stepped away, laughing.

She caught Juvia staring at Gray. "Gray, Juvia's staring at you~" Levy teased. Juvia blushed and looked away while Gray rolled his eyes.

After teasing a few more guild members, Elfman for staring at Evergreen, Laxus for sitting next to Master Makarov, Wendy for not having a large chest...as if she should be talking...Levy finally sat down at a table. Most of the normal guild ruckus had resumed, except Jet and Droy staring at Levy, and Gajeel sighing.

"What, you gonna say something?" Levy asked, glaring at Gajeel. He stood up, grabbed her by the collar and took her out of the guild. Of course, leaving a very flustered Jet and Droy.

"Gajeel Redfox, put me down!" Levy kept screaming and shouting. Gajeel ignored her, and glared at anyone who looked at them.

He finally put Levy down on a bench in the park.

"What was that for?!" Levy shouted at him with a pout.

"Ya aren't yourself. The guild was worrying."

"Why do you care?!" Levy said, crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

Levy stood up, put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "It means exactly what I said." she said, smirking. Gajeel looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her defiant pose, he smirked to himself. He then turned to her and leaned over her.

"Why should I care?" he asked in a low voice. Levy glared at him.

"I don't get you." she said, standing on her toes to get in his face.

Gajeel leaned closer. "Shrimp...are you trying to seduce me?"

Levy suddenly turned red and backed away. "W-What? Where the hell did that come from?!"

Gajeel smirked in victory. "That's what I thought."

Levy suddenly collapsed. "Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted, leaning over her.

Levy groggily opened her eyes to see Gajeel leaning over her. She shrieked and moved back slightly.

"What am I doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Shrimp...how far back do you remember?"

Levy thought for a second. "The last thing I remember is saying the runes...then...nothing."

Gajeel nodded, sighing. "Alright. Let's get back to the guild."

She stood up shakily. Gajeel helped her up, before muttering, "I wonder what broke the spell..."

"What spell?"

"Nothin'."

"What do you mean, nothing?! What spell?"

"I said nothin', Shrimp."

"You're annoying." Levy pouted. She stood up, stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the guild. Gajeel raised his eyebrows in confusion before chuckling and following her.

They reached the guild, where everyone was relieved to see her alright.

"Levy! You're back to normal!" Jet and Droy chorused, hugging her.

Levy laughed. "Guess so. What did I say anyway?"

The guild silenced once again, many people red faced, some wincing. "N-Nothing!" Jet and Droy replied, waving their hands.

Levy pouted. "Nobody wants to tell me! Why?"

Lucy put her hand on Levy's shoulder."Let's just say we're glad Dark Levy is gone," she said, laughing nervously.

**Alright, I know that wasn't great...please feel free to review. I kinda deserve criticism for this...haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you catch any mistakes.**

**~Phantom (or Phantom-chan)**


End file.
